The Pretty Committee Returns
by ObsessiveFangirl52
Summary: Massie Block is moving back to Westchester, but what happens when she comes back? Will Alicia gladly give up her alpha spot? I think nawt!
1. Introduction

**The Pretty Committee Reunited?... I think nawt!**

**Massie Block:** Is moving back to Westchester and wants to keep it a secret as long as possible. But what happens when she surprises everyone? Westchester isn't the same place she once knew.

**Alicia Rivera:** Is finally getting used to being the alpha of the Pretty Committee, but what will happen when Massie Block comes back to town?Catfight!

**Dylan Marvil:** Gained 10 pounds after breaking up with Derrington. How far will she go to lose it? How will she ever get over him?Everyone knows he only dated her to make Massie jealous. Everyone but Dylan, that is

**Kristen Gregory: **Is single and loving it, but what happens when an old crush walks back into her life?

**Claire Lyons:** Is back together with Cam and happy, but how long will it last? The last time didn't work, but this might. You know what they say, one-hundred times the charm...right?


	2. Chapter 1

**The London Block Estate**

**London,GB**

**Saturday, July 16**

**10:15 A.M.**

"WHAT? You CAN'T be serious!" Massie Block screeched. "I am very serious, Massie. We're moving back to Westchester in a few weeks." Kendra Block replied. "B-but we can't go! I love it here a-and I can't go to WCP! I just CAN'T!"Massie replied. "Come on, Massie. It can't be helped. Your father got transferred. I really thought you'd be more excited about this." Kendra said incredulously. " But what about James and Keira? I can't leave them! They're my chums!" Massie cried.

" What about your friends in Westchester? Aren't you glad to see them?" Kendra asked. "Sure, but I can't uproot my life AGAIN. I mean I thought I IMPROVED this past year! I kept a 4.0 GPA, and stayed out of drama, AND minimized on the shopping! Isn't that good enough?"Massie couldn't believe this was happening. How could her parents do this to her?" "It's very nice, but we've been over this. It can't be helped. Your father got transferred. I don't see why you seem to think this is a choice." Kendra said, exasperated. Massie just didn't seem to get the point.

"C-can't I stay here and you guys go? I-I mean I could live with Keira and her parents!" Massie said. She was getting desperate. " That's not an option. We're moving and that's final" Kendra had had enough. Massie screamed and stormed off to her Massie saw there was a call incoming. It was James. "Hullo, James, let me get Keira."

"Oh, no not another of your girly three-ways" James replied "Not funny. I actually have some news."

"Hullo" said a voice. "Keira! Do you know what all this is about?" " What makes you think _I _know?" " I don't know, you American girls have telepathic powers!"

" Oh shut up! Even if we did, it certainly wouldn't work on a telephone" Massie countered.

" Sooo, what's the news?" Keira asked.

"I-I'm moving back to Westchester" "WHAT?" James and Keira shouted. "Y-you CAN'T leave." Keira burst into tears. "Why do you have to move?" James asked. "Apparently William got a promotion in New York, so we have to move."

" Why does he need the promotion? You're already minted...Keira stop that incessant wailing, my ears are starting to bleed."

"Oh shut your trap,James! YOU aren't about to lose your best friend!" Keira shot back in a watery voice." "You know, I'm going to miss your bickering. You're almost like an old married couple." Massie said cheekily. "You. Did. Not"Keira said "I. Think. I. Did. Why are you so quiet James? Wait a minute. Do you actually..?" Massie replied. James was silent. "OH MY GOD! YOU LOVE KEIRA DON'T YOU? I KNEW IT! Too bad I don't have a pet name…Jeira?No…" "NO! I DON'T LOVE KEIRA! It's someone else." James interrupted. "Who is it? Does her name start with a K and end with an A?" Massie asked.

"NO, he doesn't. He likes Whitney Hertford." Keira replied knowingly. "Why did I not know this, James? I thought we told each other everything!" Massie said, pretending to be hurt. "Keira's a liar, I never said I liked Whitney Hertford. I do like someone, but I'm never telling YOU. You guys are like the queens of gossip. I can't trust you with confidential information." James replied. "You are so harsh on us. I wonder where this malice came from?" Massie joked.

"It's because he likes you,Mass. That's why he's acting like that." Keira joked back.

"No, that isn't the case. He admitted to being in love with you a minute ago, he's just trying to play it off." "Seriously guys? This is a Primary School conversation." James said,embarrassed. "You know it's truuee" Keira sang. "You know nothing." James said

"That's not very nice" Massie chided. "I'm not a sentimental person" James replied. "Whatever, I gotta go, Lillianne wants to do a family activity." Keira said. "I feel bad for you, bye Keira." Massie said. "byeee" James said in a bad imitation of Keira's voice. Keira laughed and hung up. "You really DO like her don't you?" Massie said. "You just won't let it go will you?" James replied. "Don't answer a question with another question." "Fiine. It's not Keira I like. It's...I gotta go. Bye" Before Massie could say anything James hung up. Massie sat down,confused. What was with James,and why did he hang up so abruptly? I didn't matter. Massie looked out her window and sighed. She was going to miss this place**. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Rivera Estate**

**Westchester,NY**

**Saturday,July 16**

**4:15 A.M.**

Alicia Rivera woke up to steps going down the stairs. It was probably her dad going to work early. She tried to close her eyes to fall back asleep, but it wasn't working. Finally she gave up and turned on her bedroom light. She walked over to her closet and on the way she saw an old picture of her and Massie. She never wanted to admit how much she missed Massie. It was hard being the alpha of the Pretty Committee, especially after they lost contact. Alicia would have given anything for a few words of advice.

Those days were behind her now. The first few months were shaky, with TPC breaking apart constantly. Finally Alicia had gotten them back together, and they were closer than ever. Alicia still missed Massie and wanted her to come back, but she hoped she never would because if so, Alicia would go back to being a beta and THAT was unacceptable.

She slowly walked into her walk-in closet. What to finally decided on her Ivory Donna Karan Sleeveless Cowl-Neck, Ralph Lauren Cigarette Jeans, which made her butt look ah-dorable, and Silver Chloe Flats. She was so ready for the mall. In fact, she was 6 hours early.

Alicia sighed and sat on her bed. For some reason she kept thinking of the old PC days, back before Massie got poor and left for England. She smiled at how silly and immature they were and all the drama they put themselves in. She heard her phone buzz on her lampstand. It was Dylan.

"Hey! How are you holding up,Dyl?" Alicia said.

"I can't stop thinking about it! I hate Derrick Harrington! I hate him!" Dylan said. Then she started to cry.

"Hey It's gonna be ok, Dylan. You'll get over it and find someone better."

"Thanks Leesh."

"You've gotta be strong" Alicia said

"Ok. This is off-topic, but remember when we went on that trip to Lake Placid?"Dylan asked

"Yeah! That was one of the best trips ever!"

"Remember when Claire was mad and said that underwear Mr. Whatshisname found was yours?"

"That wasn't funny!"

"It so was. Alicia Rivera's Underwear-a" Dylan chanted

"Haha very funny. Remember when we got lost on the trails and you peed your pants?"

"Oh yeah! Here comes the pee pee monster!"

"That was so disgusting!"

"Yeah...Do you miss her? Massie, I mean"

"Sometimes. It would have been nice having her around." Alicia sighed

"Me too. No one would have even come close to her."

"Yeah…"

Alicia sensed Dylan meant about her being an alpha,but she let it go. Her friend was going through something and she didn't want to make it worse.

"Why are you awake anyway?" Alicia asked

"I dunno, I just woke up for some reason. Why are you awake?"

"My dad kinda woke me up."

"Well, bye Leesh"

"Bye! Try to not think about Derrington while I'm gone.K?"

"Can't believe you still call him Derrington. Ok bye!" Dylan hung up

Alicia smiled. She remembered how the star goalie got his nickname._Thinking about the past isn't gonna help you!_ Alicia thought. And her subconscious was right. There was no use thinking about the past. It was time she started living in the present.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Marvil Estate**

**Westchester,NY**

**Saturday July 16**

**4:30 A.M.**

Dylan Marvil was overweight. It just wasn't fair. Alicia ate healthier than anyone she knew, Kristen was super athletic, and Claire had the fastest metabolism. But where did that put Dylan? She loved eating foods rich in fat and sugar, she hated sports, and she didn't have a fast metabolism.

Her mom and sisters were no help at all because all they ever did was moan,_Ohh I'm soo faaat!_ when the truth was, they were twigs. if they were any skinnier, they would look like they never ate anything, which they hardly ever did. Her friends were no resource because they were always like _You're nawt fat!_ She understood that they were trying to make her feel better, but it couldn't hurt to tell her the truth once in a while.

And then there was that thing with Derrick. God it hurt so much. How could he dump her because she wasn't as fun anymore? Because she obsessed too much about her weight? Just thinking about it made her eyes well up with fresh tears. She didn't care that her eyes were red and puffy, or that her pillow was still sort of damp because she cried herself to sleep. She was still the same Dylan, only 10 pounds heavier. _Is that why he dumped me? Ehmagawd! That's it isn't it? Why do have to be so fat?_

She tried everything, but she just couldn't get past a size 4. She tried dieting, and even went to the gym, but nothing helped. Maybe she was doing it wrong. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. _Maybe I'll...only eat green things! No...some gummies are green. Maybe...I'll try soccer. No… tried it before and it was a total flop. Pilates?Yoga?Anything? Maybe I could try not eating for a week or something! No… I'd give up on the first day. Or...I could throw up my food! Yeah because I can still eat, and I won't gain any weight! Perf! Plan goes into effect tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 4

**The Gregory Suite**

**Westchester,NY**

**The Montador Building**

**Saturday, July 16**

**8:30 A.M.**

_4 hours later_

Kristen Gregory woke up to a loud rumbling sound. She tried to sit up, but she realized her cat,Beckham was asleep on her stomach. She smiled and gently pushed him off her stomach. She walked into the new kitchen. Kristen was so glad her dad had finally got himself a new job, now she wouldn't be poor anymore. It had been so humiliating whenever the Pretty Committee went shopping. I mean even _Kuh-laire_ could afford more stuff. Thank Gawd those days were behind her. She opened the fridge and weighed her options. Hmmmm... pancakes or fruit salad? Salad. She grabbed the bowl and served herself. Even when the Gregorys got their money back, Kristen refused to let people do stuff for her. She had been self-sufficient for way too long to think she needed help. Even when it was necessary.

As Kristen ate, Beckham nudged her leg with a purr. She looked down at his food bowl. No wonder he was acting like that. Kristen waited until she finished breakfast to give him food. When she got back to her room she saw that someone had IM'ed her. She checked the username. It was Massie

**Massiekur: ** So are u gonna tell me about this mystery girl?

**SexySportsBabe:** ?

**Massiekur: **OMG! Kristen? I am so sorry. That IM was supposed to go to James! D:

**SexySportsBabe: ** It's ok. how've u been?

**Massiekur:** I've been fine.

**SexySportsBabe: **thats gr8. me 2

**Massiekur: **Thats so great! Maybe if I visit, the PC could go shopping!

**SexySportsBabe: **yea. Maybe, but u have 2 promise me that if u visit, u tell me first. U know I h8 surprises :)

**Massiekur: **totally :D anyway I g2g. It was nice talking to you!

**SexySportsBabe: **Ditto :D

**Massiekur has signed off**

Kristen smiled. It really was nice talking to Massie after a really long time. It was also nice that she hadn't really changed. Her iPhone _ding_ed with a new message

**Alicia: **Hey! u ready 4 shopping?

**Kristen: **nawt yet. just woke up. give me like 30 mins

**Alicia: **k. what stores do we hit?

**Kristen: **I want 2 stop by Michael Kors,Prada,Chanel, and BOSS Hugo Boss. Want 2 get my dad a suit 4 his b-day

**Alicia: ** y a suit?

**Kristen: **bcz i can't think of anything else? his b-day is 2morrow!

**Alicia: **ok… but don't blame me when you get looked at funny when you walk into a MENS store.

**Kristen: **k. fine. what should I get him?

**Alicia: **umm...nice shoes? idk!

**Kristen: **thanks, Leesh. Your "help" was really helpful. I'll stick with the suit, but now that u mention it, I should get him some new shoes.

**Alicia: ** hey! u put me on the spot!

**Kristen: **whatevs. I gotta get ready. see u in 30 mins?

**Alicia: **28 actually

**Kristen: ** really? whatever. bye

**Alicia: **bye

Kristen flung open her closet. She needed something that was casual, yet nice enough that Alicia wouldn't be embarrassed to stand next to her in the mall. _Hmmm..._


	6. Chapter 5

**The Lyons Estate**

**Westchester,NY**

**Saturday July, 16**

**9:10 A.M.**

Claire Lyons waited impatiently for Alicia Rivera to pick her up. She checked her baby G-Shock watch again. 9:10. _She should have gotten here like, 10 minutes ago! _Claire thought angrily. Suddenly the Rivera's limo pulled up and Alicia yelled,"Hurry up, Lyons!" Claire walked into the limo.

"So, what stores are we hitting?" she asked. "Ralph Lauren, of course, Prada,Gucci, LV, Michael Kors, and Hugo Boss because Kris needs to get her dad a present." Alicia said.

"I need to stop at Chanel! I have to get the new Moncler Cardigan!" Kristen protested.

"And I want to see if Versace has any sunglasses!" Dylan cut in.

"Do you mind if I stop by DVF? I saw the cutest shirt and I want to buy a few things." Claire chimed in.

"Yeah. Sure" Alicia said. "So. Does anyone have any gossip?" Alicia said brightly.

"I heard that Tonya Hindmarch hooked up with Scott Adams." Dylan said.

"Ehmagawd! Isn't he dating Georgina Lawrence?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. So how many points?" Dylan asked

"10! Where did you hear that?" Alicia said

"Jamie was talking to one of her slutty friends." Dylan said ,rolling her eyes.

"Who knew Scott Adams would be such an asshole? I mean he was so sensitive and sweet it Do You Love Me." Kristen said.

"It was a part in a movie. He's not the actual James Benedict." Claire said matter of factly

"I know, but when you watch a movie and the actors are good, you can't help but feel they're that person." Kristen reasoned

"Anything else?" Alicia asked

"Nope" Kristen said, popping the "p"

"Sorry" Claire said

"I have something, but you guys can't tell anyone, 'kay?" Alicia said secretively

Claire tuned her out and started texting Cam.

**Cam**: What's up, Clairebear?

**Claire**: going shopping w/ PC. U?

**Cam**: hanging w/ the guys

**Claire**: i'm so bored! Leesh is going on about some gossip

**Cam**: sucks. maybe u could ditch PC mall and we could meet up

**Claire**: sounds gr8. ill be DVF. where r u anyway?

**Cam**: D wanted 2 go 2 Nike 4 shoes

**Claire**: wow. thought D h8ed shopping

**Cam**: 4 everything xcept 4 nike or adidas

**Claire**: nice 2 know. we'll b there in like 10 mins, and make sure D isn't there Dyl h8s him

**Cam**: does she know?

**Claire**: know what?

**Cam:** nothing. c u soon

Claire stared at Cam's text, bewildered. _That's weird._ she thought

"Kuh-laire! Were you even listening?" Alicia asked, annoyed

"Huh? Oh. Sorry" Claire said, distractedly

"Ugh! What were you doing this entire time?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking, I guess" Claire said apologetically

"Whatever. We're almost there. Ratings!" Alicia said. Dylan and Kristen immediately straightened." Shouldn't we wait until we get there, then get the ratings outside? I mean, you'll see our outfits better."

"She's right. I mean we're seeing more thigh than skirt right now." Kristen said

" Okay. We'll wait. Thanks, Kuh-laire. We don't want to get unfair ratings, now do we?" Alicia said with a wide fake smile. When Kristen and Dylan started talking about the cuh-yutest clothes in the Barney's catalog, Alicia shot Claire a glare before joining their conversation. Claire was sick and tired of being under Alicia's thumb. She was such a bitch! She treated Claire like she was below her,Kristen, and Dylan, and hated it when Claire had a better idea, or had a cuter outfit, etc. She heard bits of Alicia's secret. She picked up her phone to text Cam

**Claire:** can u get Landon Crane to come w/ u?

**Cam:** y?

**Claire:** Dyl wants 2 talk 2 him about something

**Cam: **ok then...

**Claire:** thnx! :D

Claire smiled and put her phone away. "We're here." Dean said through the divider. "Thanks for the ride, Dean." Claire said as she climbed out. I hope Cam got Landon to come. Claire thought as Alicia began the ratings.

"Dylan Marvil is looking fabulous today in an Eileen Fisher tank top under a Vince leather scuba jacket with high waist Sevens skinny jeans. Dolce & Gabbana leather peep-toe ankle boots complete the look. You get a 9.3."

"What can I do to be a 9.5?" Dylan asked

"Add a touch more gloss and fluff your hair." Alicia replied. Dylan immediately applied a coat of lip gloss and fluffed her hair.

Kristen stepped forward and said,"Me next."

"Kristen Gregory is stunning in her Rag & Bone daytona leather halter crop top with the BCBG queeny skirt and Gucci crystal and leather sandals make the outfit a show-stopper and she is carrying a maroon Prada satchel. You get a 9.6."

"Thank you,thank you." Kristen said, bowing

"Claire Lyons is looking mediocre with a Joie embroidered cutout tank top and a MILLY tweed mini skirt with YSL gold metallic flats. She gets a 7." Claire rolled her eyes." Okay. Now me." Alicia said.

"Claire's outfit is actually really cute. She gets a 9.7" Dylan said.

"No. She got what she got because her outfit sucked." Alicia said.

"Fine. Your turn, Leesh." Kristen said.

"Alicia Rivera is looking horrendous today. One your Donna Karan cowl neck shows too much. Two those Ralph jeans are waaay too tight and the Chloe ballet flats just clash. You get a 6.9" Dylan said. Alicia looked shocked.

"Now you have to walk 3 beats behind us. What are we walking to, Claire?" Kristen asked.

"This is How We Do by Katy Perry" she replied

"Ex-cuh-use me? I'm the alpha so I choose what we walk to, and since when do you listen to Kuh-laire?" Alicia demanded.

"When you started acting like a bitch for no reason." Claire said. Dylan and Kristen nodded. "We strut in 3...2...1...GO!"


End file.
